Archive:Team - Fever Strike
The Fever Strike is an Assassin duo meant to be played together in Alliance Battles. This lone pair of Assassins can cap every shrine, as well as inflict mass conditions on everyone in an area, which is useful for mob confrontations. It is also capable of killing a primary target. Team Composition / Fevered Dreams Assassin / Temple Strike Assassin Fevered Dreams Assassin name="fs1" prof=assas/mesme dagger=11+1+1 critic=11+1 shadow=8+1 illusi=3WalkDreamsMantis ThrustStrikeSpider Strikeof MaliceRefugeDash/build * Armor: Survivor Insignias. * Weapon: Zealous Daggers of Fortitude, +15% damage against hexed foes. Temple Strike Assassin name="fs2" prof=assas/eleme critic=11+1+1 dagger=11+1 shadow=8+1 air=3WalkLotus StrikeStrikeFangsShockof MaliceRefugeDash/build * Armor: Survivor Insignias. * Weapon: Zealous Daggers of Fortitude, +15% damage against hexed foes. Usage *Use Fevered Dreams to call a target. *Use Shadow Walk to shadow step in simultaneously. (If the Temple Strike assassin steps in early, human monks may find the proper target.) *Move quickly through your attack chains to spread conditions. *Use Signet of Malice to remove conditions from yourself. *The Temple Strike assassin should use Shock sparingly to interrupt self-heals and other important skills (Healing Signet, Troll Unguent, or Aegis, for example). It should also be used to catch a fleeing target. *Use Dash to cancel Shadow Walk, run from shrine to shrine, and escape pursuers. *Use Shadow Refuge to heal. PvP Tactics The consideration of primary targets and how to deal with them are as follows in order of priority: #Healers: A good monk can make your efforts far less productive. If necessary, attack a nearby ally of the healer to avoid blocking and hex removal while still laying conditions on him. #Minion Masters: A minion master with a significant number of minions is a threat to your entire team. Killing it may be difficult due to damage taken from the minions and defensive minion master builds; use Shadow Walk to avoid minions, Shock to interrupt defensive enchantments, and Temple Strike to daze the target once Infuse Condition has worn off. #Necromancers, Mesmers, Air Elementalists, Water Elementalists: Due to their equipped anti-melee hexes (and blind in the case of Air Elementalists), taking these out first is suggested. #High damage squishy players: This means other Assassins and Elementalists. #The location of the target in relation to other characters. Going for a target that is in the middle of a mob of players will ensue that the whole mob is crippled, bleeding, poisoned, blind, dazed, and suffering from a deep wound. *Chasing targets can be done by first using either Fevered Dreams or Dash. In the first case, use Shadow Walk --> Black Mantis Thrust to cripple the target, along with potential nearby victims. If Cripple is removed, use Shock as an additional snare. *Tag Teaming is an important defensive tactic; if either or both assassins are low on health, utilize Shadow Walk to move to a less dangerous area and return after healing. *Remember that stances, enchantments, and other abilities that block an Assassins combo can be overcome by attacking some other foe standing nearby, for example a NPC. This will ensure that the high priority target is still inflicted with the seven conditions. *Should your target lose Fevered Dreams in mid-spike, don't be afraid to utilize hexes from other allies to at least pour the conditions on the one enemy. Variants *Exchange Shock for Shadowy Burden or Rigor Mortis. This reduces the vulnerability to hex removal and allows both assassins to fight while separated. See also *Build: A/Me Fever Outbreak Team - Fever Strike